Rap Animation
The '''Number Rap '''series is a number segment series that debut in Season 20. The segments are animated by Al Jarnow with music by Elliot Solokov. Segments File:Bandicam 2019-04-18 09-55-37-058.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-18 19-14-56-430.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 12-42-27-529.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 16-15-45-142.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 17-30-47-165.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 18-37-01-995.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 19-39-53-879.jpg File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 21-06-21-943.jpg Numbers * 6 * 7 * 9 * 11 * 13 * 15 * 17 * 19 Things Number Can Do * Puzzle Parts * Red Hearts (all) * Flying Shapes (all) * Birds (all) * Houses (all) * Days in a week (7 only) * Windows (9 only) * People to look inside (9 only) * People to meet (11 to 19) * Fingers (9, 11,13, 17, and 19 only) * Circles (11 to 19) * Cookies (11 to 19) * Shares (11 to 19) * Minutes & Hours (13 to 19) * Superpowers (13 and 15) * Seconds until end (15 only) * Seashells (17 and 19) * Leaves (17 and 19) * Cars (19 only) * Stars (19 only) * Things Number can do (all) Videos Trivia * 6 is the only even number in the series. ** It's also the only segment where a looping animation (houses) zooms to the Things clip. * For 6, 7, and 11 the intro line goes: "Here's a number and (6, 7, 11) is its name / And we're gonna play a counting game." * 6 and 9 are the only segments to have a this line: "Here's a puzzle that's got (6, 9) parts / Turning into (6, 9) red hearts" due to these being the only numbers with only one syllable. ** For the others, the line goes: "Here's a puzzle with (7, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, 20) parts / Turning into (7, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, 20) hearts". * 7 is the only segment where the transparent number tilts as it zooms out to fit the number in the puzzle. * 9 is the only segment where the intro goes: "Here a number that's feeling fine / We call this number number 9." * 11 is the only segment where the circles to people to houses clips (for 13 to 20) are in reverse order. * For the numbers whose name end in the suffix "teen", the intro line goes: "Here's a number that's called (13, 15, 17, 19, 20) / It's a pretty good number if you see what I mean." * At the beginning of each segment, 6, 9, 13, and 17 are purple while 7, 11, 15, 19, 20 are blue. * 7, 11, 15, 20 are the only segments that are released to video in english and 13 is also on video but in Hebrew * The typeface for: ** The number on the puzzle is ITC Souvenir Bold (with sharp edges) *** This is the same font for the calendar clip in 7. ** The number on the barbells (13) is Helvetica Bold. * On August 8, 2012, YouTube user Kobra1998 mixed up all the numbers in one video, with the Elmo's World intro at the end as a bonus. * 15 is the only segment where the Fingers are used anywhere other than the end. Category:Counting segments Category:Numbers Category:Al Jarnow segments